MY OH MY
by Binomi24
Summary: Sehun yang baru saja memasuki dunia perkuliahan harus menghadapi 4L versi nyata. Bagaimana dia harus membagi hatinya pada mereka. Bahasa ga sesuai EYD! Kaihun. Krishun. Chanhun. LayHun. TaoHun. Allxsehun.
1. Chapter 1

MY OH MY

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Wu YIfan

Park Chanyeol

Zhang Yixing

Huang zitao

Delele

Sehun yang baru aja memasuki dunia perkuliahan harus menghadapi 4L versi nyata. Bagaimana dia harus membagi hatinya pada mereka. Bahasa ga sesuai EYD! Kaihun. Krishun. Chanhun. LayHun. TaoHun. Allxsehun.

"kuliah kamu udah mama yang daftarin"

"dih?" gue natap sejenak muka letih nyokap gue yang lagi nyetrika baju. "emang mama daftarin ade di bagian apaan?"

"ilmu komunikasi" leh ugha

"administrasi perkantoran" oke

"sama seni tari" WHAT?!

Oke. Gue sih ga masalah ya masuk ke seni tari. Fine fine aja sih. But, itu kan pake segala macem tes keterampilan segala elah-.- gue kuper, asli.

Gue langsung ngerangkak ke kaki emak "mah, ade gamau tes tari"

"gini ya, hun. Disitu kamu bisa kerja sambil kuliah loh. Bisa keluar negeri juga"

Jadi maksud emak gue, dia kepengen gue keluar negeri mulu gitu?

Ga mau liat muka gue?

JAHAT ANEDH T.T

"udahlah hun, kamu udah besar juga"

Oke

Gue sekarang udah sampe di El Dorado University

Gue kesini awalnya sih mau di anter sama bokap, cuma karena temen gue nawarin, ya…biar sekalian gue ada temen yaudah gue cus sama temen ae

Gue natep sekeliling

Gila men. Luas bedh

Etdah, muka anak kuliahan serem abis. Ada yang gondrong, tindikan, rokok di letakin di telinga segala. Cewenya juga ga kalah serem- "hun, lo turun dimana?"

Eh?

Gue mau diturunin nih?

"di gedung elektro. Oiya, lo emang ga segedung sama gue?"

"ya engga lah bego, kita kan beda beda gedung. Lu kira yang daftar di universitas seupil?"

Oh iya

Dih. Kok gue bego

"udah sampe?" udah nih? Gue turun? Oooocidaaakk-

"makasih ya om, bro semoga lancer ujiannya" gue senyum paksa

"iya lo juga"

KALO DI TINGGAL SENDIRIAN GINI APANYA YANG LANCAR? KUTAKUT PLS

Bbbrrmmm

Gue ditinggal gitu aja.

Waktu masih ada sekita sejam lagi. Gue mending di luar gedung aja. Kalo diliat liat, nih kampus keren banget dan luas. Gue yakin untuk selanjutnya gue ga hapal rute ke gedung ini lagi.

Gue duduk di salah satu bangku taman di situ. Tiba tiba dateng ibu ibu, kelopak matanya warna biru, pipinya pink, bibirnya merah-

EBUSET, TUH MUKA APA RAINBOW CAKE-

"dek"

Kaget gue "iya, bu?"

"gedung elekro dimana ya?" nih ibu ibu siapa coba

"yang ini bu" kata gue sambil nunjukin gedung putih PAS di depan gue, yamasa nih ibu ga ngeliat gedung segede itu

"ah makasih dek"

Bukannya langsung pergi, ibu tadi uma diem sambil pandangin gedung yang tadi dia tanya. Dia kenapa dah?

"maaf, ngomong ngomong ibu siapa ya, kok ginian aja ga tau" tanya gue sok songong

"saya dosen baru di kampus ini" MAMPUS LU HUN HAHAHAHAHA

Ibu ibu tadi pergi masuk kedalem gedung elektro tadi. Hari pertama, dan gue udah punya masalah sama salah satu dosen di kampus siini. TEOPE BEGETE LU HUN! SALUT!

Etapi kalo si ibu tadi ga permasalahin ya udah—

Skip

Asli. Tuh pertanyaan ujiannya ga nyante banget. Sesek nafas gue ngerjainnya-"eh, hun. Kantin yuk?"

Oiya kenalin. Yang barusan tadi namanya Tao. Gue sih ga ngerti ya, kenapa tiba tiba dia tertarik buat deketin gue yang lagi duduk di bangku taman sambil pasang muka bego ngeliatin kupu-kupu cantik

"boleh"

Si tao jalannya cepet bener. Nih anak kelaparan banget apa? "tao, lu kok hapal banget tempat ini?"

"gue dulu sering kesini. Karena bokap sering ngajakin emang. bokap gue dosen disini, abang gue kuliah disini"

Gue ngangguk sok ngerti. Yang gue ngerti, dia punya orang dalem di kampus ini

"hun, lo mau apa nih? Ge nengok sebentar

"apa aja" balik lagi ke hp. Gue sibuk bales line dari keluarga. Buset.

: hun, disana kamu gapapa?

: dih si sehun. Cari pacara anak kedokteran woy!

: kamu baik baik aja kan hun?

: hun, jangan ngelakuin yang macem macem

Perasaan, gue cuma ulangan doang dah. Jari gue sibuk ketak-ketik ngebales line mereka. Ya jelas gue senyum senyum sendiri. Kalo orang liatin mah di kira gue ini orang gila yang lagi bales sms pacar. HAHA. PACAR? MACARON JENIS APAAN TUH?

"kita boleh duduk sini ga?"

4L?!

Yaterus?

"i-iya silahkan" bego, napa lu gugup gini. Malu maluin, dasar.

"hun! Ini makanan lo" akhirnya tao dateng T.T /sujud syukur/ dia duduk pas di depan gue.

Cus makaaann

Sepersekian detik lalu tapi nasi gue udah tinggal setengah. Laper pak? Gue liatin tao plus 4L Di samping gue dan tao ini diem aja

Bodo amat

Yang penting nih nasi enak

Mana pake telur setengah mat-"hun, kenalin. Ini abang gue yang gue ceritain ke elu. Namanya kim jong ini"

MANA?

Gue angkat kepala gue dan liat orang yang duduk di sebelah gue-LEE MIN HO?!

Ralat-

Tapi kok beda yah.

Si tao punya muka serem. Mata sama idung dia tajem banget. Gue tempelin balon, meletus dah. Dan kata tao dia itu keturunan chinesse. Ya si jongin ini juga keliatan chinesse nya sih, tapi si tao chinesse nya, chinesse pisan. Kalo si jongin lebih ke jawa. Idungnya..ga pesek sih, cuma yaa agak tumpul

"dan di sebelah abang gue namanya Park Chanyeol. Yang di sebelah gue ini namanya Wu Yi Fan. Dan satu lagi namanya Zhang Yi Xing"

Gue senyum dan jabat tangan mereka satu per satu dan balik liatin si jong- mata lu kenapa, tong? Liatin gue gitu amat.

"oh iya hun, kalo boleh tau. Kamu bagian apaan?"

"hun sih ngambilnya ilmu komunikasi, administrasi perkantoran sama seni tari, kak"

"seni tari?! widih.."

Ada apaan?

"sama dong kyk kakak. Ga Cuma kakak doang, yixing juga ikutan"

Wht?!

Gue bakal sekelas sama Lee Min- maaf maksud gue KIM JONG IN?!

Okesip. Perasaan gue mulai ga enak nih. Gue milih untuk diem aja nunggu apa yang bakal diomongin lee minho kw ini selanjutnya. Sebenernya dia ga ada tampang lee minhonya. Cuma ya, jongin kek di posisi minho kalo di geng mereka

Gue ngomong apaansi-_-

Ngomong-ngomong yang tadi, jangan bilang… "kakak yang bakal jadi juri tes keterampilan seni tari dek"

ASDFGHJKL -.-

Mati kutu rasanya gue nih. Mana sanggup gue nahan malu di depan jongin sama yixing. Ck. Lagian gue juga ga bisa ngehindar. Apa kata emak gue kalo gue ga ikut tes ini

Sekarang udah pukul 13.00 dan itu artinya gue untuk tes

Gue ngelangkahin kaki gue dengan sangat amat perlahan ke arah pintu warna coklat muda beberapa meter di depan gue

SEHUNAAAHH INI SAATNYA!

CKLEK

Kok sepi?

Kaki terus bawa gue makin kedalem. Bener – bener sepi. Kemana tuh si lee min ho sama si kibum? "hey"

"astaga!" sontak gue liat kebelakang

Disitu udah ada jongin sama yixing yang lagi nyiapin audio untuk tes keterampilan ini. gue dari tadi terus mainin jari, gue rasa jongin liat gelagat aneh gue

"lu kenapa hun?"

Gue ngegeleng pelan. "gapapa kak"

LU GA TAU SIH JONG! GUGUP NIH! GUGUP!

"yaudah ayo kita mulai" jongin mundur selangkah lalu tepuk tangan ga jelas. Apaan sih? Mau bikin gue semangat? Keburu down duluan nih ah

Musik ngalun gitu aja dan udah 15 detik gue Cuma diem kyk patung pancoran "gerak dong hun" apanya yang gerak?!-.- oke, gue mulai gerakin badan gue. Haha

Absurd pasti. Haha

Musik berhenti gitu aja

Tuh kan

Sudah kuduga ini bakal terjadi. Hmz

"gila. Cuma beberapa detik aja, lu udah bisa nunjukin potensi dance lu. Keren" yixing tepuk tangan ke gue. Iya? Haha "engga ah, biasa aja. Gue merasa gue kaku banget malahan" ngeles gue

gue alihin pandangan gue. Mana lee min ho? Itu dia! Eh kampret—"lu ngapa liatin gue gitu amat?" dia malah natap dengan pandangan menantang ke gue, kan sialan "lah elu, kenapa ngeblush, hun?"

eh? Masa sih gue ngeblush?

Gue ngeliat kaca di studio itu dan bener, gue ngeblush parah. Yakali kalo lo diliatin seduktif gajelas trus ga ngeblush-.- #pembelaan

"gue biasa aja. Udah ah. Gue mau pulang" kata gue sambil ambil tas ungu yang dari tadi di terlantarkan karena gue sibuk tes keterampilan "gue anter?" tawar jongin

Tadinya gue mau ngangguk. Tumpangan gratis leh ugha. Tapi mata gue berhenti di yixing. Itu anak juga kenapa coba?-.- liatin gue setajem itu. tapi ga berlangsung lama. Yixing ngedeket ke gue

Chup

WANJAYY!

"xing-"

"itu tanda salam perpisahan" sialan.

Baru beberapa menit disini udah dapet ciuman aja gue. Walaupun kening doang. Doang?! Emang apasih yang lu harepin hun? Haaah? Ketjup basah bibir lo gitu? Mati aja lo hun

.

.

"makasih banget tumpangannya, jong"

"santai aja hun" tiba tiba suasana hening

Psstt

Ekampret—kentut siapa tuh-_-

"psst sehun" gue celingak celinguk dan terhenti di pohon deket rumah gue "woy, kook. Ngapain lo disitu?"

"siapa?" gue liatin jongin "oh itu, namanya jungkook. Tetangga gue, jong" jungkook ngedeketin gue "pulang sama siapa lo, hun?" gue ngeliat ke arah jongin lagi "oh ini, kakak senior gue nih. Jongin" dan mereka berkenalan

Tatapan mereka kayak ngelemparan kebencian satu sama lain. Kenapa si ah-_- gue perlahan lahan menjauh. Takut brayy_-

"lo mau kemana?" mampus gue

"anu jong, gue ya masuk rumah lah. Kalian kalo mau ngobrol ya lanjutin" kata gue sambil garuk tengkuk. Padahal ga gatel

"gue pulang aja"

Oh

Okay

Jungkook tadi deketin gue(lagi) "orang tadi keknya jahat deh, hun" hah? Gue ngeliat dia heran "jahat gimana?" tanya gue "keliatan. Mukanya. Muka muka kriminalitas" pft-

"udah ah, gaje lu. Gue masuk dulu. Bye" gue menggerling manja ke arah dia. Dan gue gatau kenapa pipi dia ngeblush gitu

Bodo amat

.

.

Hari ini hari rabu. Sehabis ujian tes universitas gue bener bener ga ada kegiatan lagi. Bolak-balik kamar dapur ga jelas. Dan sekarang gue lagi main hp sambil scrool timeline facebook ga jelas. Intinya gue ga jelas

KRING

Siapa tuh?

"mah..ada tamu" biasanya sih tamu nyokap. Makanya gue ga ambil pusing bang-"dek, ada temen kamu tuh?" eh? Siapa?

CKLEK

.

.

.

.

.

JONGIN?!

"eh elu" mampus, penampilan gue berantakan banget, dia malah dateng. Kampreto emang. "lu ada apa kesini?" gue pilih duduk di depan dia

"ini"

gue diem

"yuk jalan"

pft-

"yaudah gue ganti baju dulu. Lu tunggu sini" gue berdiri dan menuju ke kamar "eh, tunggu dulu" apaan lagi sih "ini"

Gue natep bingkisan yang ada di tangan dia? Gue tebak. Itu pasti baju-"lo pake baju ini aja" tuh kan bener

"oh yaudah" gue ambil bajunya. Cuss ke kamar mandi

.

.

Weiss ganteng juga gue kalo diliat liat. Gue daritadi ga bisa jauh dari kaca. Gue Cuma takut penampilan gue kurang sempurna haha. Bego gue. Toh jongin bukan siapa siapa ngapain serepot ini. tapi entahlah. Gue tiba tiba pengen keliatan sempurna di hadapan dia

"woy jong"

"eh elu udah selesai" gue senyum. Dia langsung ngegandeng gue. Ehem…berasa apaan gue

BENTAR!

Gue ngeliat baju dia dan baju gue bergantian-WHAT?! BAJU COUPLE? Dih. Kok gue seneng haqhaq

"jangan kaget. Tempat yang kita datengin nanti banyak orang pacaran. Gue beli baju couple gini biar pas disana ga keliatan jomblo" haha alesan aja lu item-_-

Gue mulai naik mobil mewah dia. Tajir juga nih anak. Boleh lah "pake sabuk pengaman elu hun"

"iya tau kok"

.

.

"hoeekk" kampret ni anak. Bawa mobilnya ga nyante banget. Mual gue "lu udah gapapa hun?" PALA LU SEPULUH GAPAPA! "iya gapapa kok, jong"

Gue nerima air minum yang dia kasih. Gue teguk sampe habis "buset, hun. Lu mual atau haus?" LU GA NGERASAIN SIH AH! KESEL-"hehe mual sama haus, jong"

Gue masuk ke dalem tempat yang-WAAAHHH

Gue langsung lari lari udik. Gila keren aneuddd

By the way. Kok sepi? "jong, kata elu. Banyak orang pacaran?"

"mungkin udah pulanng" yakali-_-

Tempat ini kayak padang rumput tapi banyak bunga. Masuk sini gratis. Mungkin karna ini belum di resmiin makanya masih gratis. Asli ini-"KEREEEN BANGEET AAAAA"

Jongin senyum ngeliat gue. Bodo amat.

CKREK

"eh aspal basah. Lu fotoin gue?" dia cuma ketawa. Dih-_-

"lo cantik banget difoto ini, hun" gue ngeblush. Dia apaan si. Mau ngegombal? Hoek. Tapi begonya gue malah malu malu gajelas

"hun"

Eh? Ini kenapa nih

Kenapa tiba tiba suasana jadi diem diem sok romantis gini

Atuutt

"iya kenapa jong" suara gue juga kenapa melembut gini?_- ini bukan gue banget. Gue tuh-"lo mau ga jadi pacar gue?"

.

.

.

.

BOCAH SARAP

.

BARU KENAL JUGA

.

MANA BISA ASAL TEMBAK GITU AJA

"iya mau" plak

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hollaa! Binomi bawa fic yang berbeda kali ini. gatau. Kepengen nyoba aja fic yang ga pake bahasa baku daaaannnn lebih gampang emang wkwkwk

Tapi ya tetep nyaman pake bahasa baku. Lebih menghayati/?

Oiya, review juseyoooo~


	2. Chapter 2

MY OH MY

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Wu YIfan

Park Chanyeol

Zhang Yixing

Huang zitao

Delele

Sehun yang baru aja memasuki dunia perkuliahan harus menghadapi 4L versi nyata. Bagaimana dia harus membagi hatinya pada mereka. Bahasa ga sesuai EYD! Kaihun. Krishun. Chanhun. LayHun. TaoHun. Allxsehun.

.

.

Gue sama jongin pulang bareng dari tempat tadi. Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil. Ntah kenapa, gue merasa ada sesuatu yang harus gue keluarin "jong, gue ke toilet dulu" dan gue lari dari situ

Sekeliling di sekitar sini ga ada toilet emang. Gue juga ga butuh sebenernya haqhaq. Setelah gue yakin gue jauh dari jongin-"YALORDDHH akhirnya gue punya pacar. AAAA! Diumur gue ke 18 ini gue punya pacar? Ya ampun, kokoro gue apa kabar" dan jantung gue deg degan gajelas

Eh? Jongin pasti udah nunggu. Gue harus balik

Di jalan gue senyam senyum sendiri. Cie yang sekarang ada yang nungguin. Duh rip status jomblo gue "udah? Gimana? Udah legaan?" gue cuma bales pake senyuman. Berasa senyuman gue manis

Cklek

Mobil pun jalan

Di perjalanan gue nyoba curu curi pandang ke dia. Please, don't judge me. Lu tau gimana rasanya setelah jombse 3 tahun dan akhirnya dapet pacar. Mana mirip lee minho-kalo yang ini cuma menurut gue doang sih

"laper ga? Makan yok?"

"yaudah, gue sih ayo ayo aja"

Kita berhenti di salah satu restoran deket rumah gue. Gue masuk duluan, soalnya jongin lagi parkirin mobil.

Gue pilih meja di ujung sudut restoran. Sepi. Biar romantis. Jongin datengin gue terus duduk di kursi depan gue.

Gue natep sekeliling, pelayannya mana?

Pas gue liatin jongin juga dia nyante aja. Laper ga si?-.-dia malah nelpon ntah siapa-"pan, lu dimana? Gue dateng nih. Keluar gih" pan? Siapa?

"itu temen gue, yifan" pft- terus maksud lu jong, dia lu panggil ipan gitu? Elah

Yang tadi di telepon dateng dan- wht?! "lu pelayan disini, pan?" lah kok gue juga manggil dia ipan? Haha-.-

"lebih tepatnya dia pemilik restoran ini" kata jongin santai.

Ebuset? Beneran? Tajir bener.

Apa semua temen jongin tajir yak? Jelas lah. Dianya aja tajir

"lu bedua mau pesan apaan?" kata yifan sambil nengok ke kita

"gue mau pesen makanan khusus untuk orang baru jadian ada?" gue pelototin jongin. Kamvret. Publikasi banget nih anak "maksud lu?"

"kita baru jadian" senyum jongin sambil rangkul gue.

Tuh kan

Muka si ipan berubah

Serem anedh

.

.

.

.

"oh selamat" terus dia pergi. Ipan kenapa? Apa jangan jangan…dia suka jongin?

"dia suka sama elu juga hun. Wkwk tapi gue duluan yang dapetin lu. Beruntung banget gue" sialan. Tau dari mana dia isi pikiran gue. Jangan jangan…dia indigo?

"gue normal. Maksudnya gue anak biasa biasa aja. Bukan indigo" tuh kan. Dia tau lagi kenapa coba?

"mungkin karena kita satu pemikiran. Atau mungkin jodoh?" apaansi-.-

Oh iya. Omong omong…

"kita ga pesan makanan?" Gue natep dia bingung. Dia nepok jidat dia sampe suaranya kedengeran di telinga gue. Udah gue duga pacar gue ogeb.

MY OH MY

"yaudah. Sleep well ya sayang. Love u" gue senyum dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sepi. Emak gue kemana?

"mah? Mama?" kayaknya dia pergi. Bodo amat. Kaki gue ngelangkah ke kamar dan langsung rebahan. Ughh such a long day

Cape banget gue

 _I'm creeping in your heart ba-_ "halo? Ha, kenapa jong?

 _"gue kangen sama elu_ " gue ngakak. Dalam hati tapi haq haq "baru juga tadi ketemu, lu udah kangen aja. Lebay lu"

 _"suruh siapa lu ngangenin?"_

"dih apaan si wkwk" dan akhirnya gue ngakak juga. Tapi ngakaknya beda. ngakak ala orang pacaran. Jadi ada jaim jaimnya gitu

 _"gue yakin sekarang lu lagi blushing"_ BENER BANGET

WANJER

" LU TAU DARI MANA, SIALAN? Wkwk"

 _"apasih yang ga gue tau dari lu hah?"_ njir bisa aja si item. Makin item lu mampus

"udahlah jong, lu kalo mau bicarain hal yang ga penting, mending gue tutup aja. Bye!"

 _"eh tunggu!"_ apaan lagi si

 _"saranghae!"_ beneran stress nih anak. kasian gue sama ortunya "gue juga sayang lu, bye jong"

KUTU KUPRET

JANTUNG GUE, TOLOONGGG!

MAH-

PAH-

TAO!

TETANGGA! TOLONG GUE! JANTUNG GUE DETAKNYA CEPET BANGET. SECEPET HABISNYA UANG JAJAN-"hun?" gue liat ke pintu

Oh. Nyokap.

"mamaaahhh"

BRUKK

"eh kenapa kamu langsung peluk mama gini?" gue cuma geleng geleng aja. Sementara pipi gue udah merah banget. Tau kok gue. Orang panas gini

.

.

Hari ini cuaca cerah banget. Burung burung berkicauan. Kupu kupa pada terbang. Bunga bermekaran. Awan putih banget mirip kulit gue. Langit biru. Matahari panas. Yaiyalah. Jongin ngobrol bareng cewe- wait, jongin sama cewe? TEGA T.T

"oi, jong"

"eh, sayang" tuh kan ngeblush lagi. Jongin suka why. Ga ngerti gue

"pacar lu jong?" tanya cewe di sebelah jongin sambil nunjuk gue. Dih. Jari lu napa neng? Nunjuk guenya ga gitu juga kali

Si jongin narik gue dengan keras dan-PLUK

Dia peluk gue. E-r-a-t

"kenalin, Oh Sehun. pacar baru kemarinnya gue. Oh iya hun, kenalin nih namanya krystal. Mantan"

Sialan:)

Dia jabat tangan gue. Cih. Tangannya lembut banget.

Gue ga ngiri kok.

Tenang aja. Gue kan cowo.

"jong, masuk ke kelas ayo" si jongin ngangguk dan ngikutin jalan gue. Gue di depan, dia di belakang. Mirip majikan ama babu wkwk

Sampe kelas, udah rame aja. Rame banget. Oiya-"jong, lu ngapain ngikutin gue?" jongin kan punya kelas lain. Dianya malah ngegeleng, lah?

GRAB

Gue ngeliat kesamping dan liat yixing ngerangkul gue. Apaan coba. "hun, ada kelas tari kan? Ayo. Gue sama jongin yg bakal ngurus kalian hari ini"

"loh? Bu yoona mana?" tumben si guru cantik itu ga dateng. Yahhh. Gue udah jadi fanboy dia padahal. "ga dateng" iya tau kok

Kelas rame bener dah. Gue ga tau kalo anak tari bakal sebanyak ini. pas gue masuk, semua ngeliat ke gue. Dih kalian kenapa-.-

Disitu gue kenalan sama salah satu cowo namanya taehyung. Anaknya manis, ofc. Imut imut ganteng gajelas.

Kita berdua ngobrol mulu sampe sampe gue ga nyadar kalo jongin natap gue. Gue taunya pas taehyung nyenggol gue-"aelah, si item doang, yok lanjutin. Jadi si yoongi katanya-" dan gue lanjutin ngobrol

Kelas berjalan dengan sangaaat lama. Kesel gue. Laper soalnya

KRING KRING

AKHIRNYAAAA T.T

Gue ga peduli mau jongin pacar kek, lay ganteng kek, taehyung imut kek, gue harus ke kantin!

Dengan langkah seribu gue keluar dari kelas-

SRAK

"eh lu siapa?!" mata gue tiba tiba di tutup. Sialan

Ini bukan jongin.

Gue tau kok

Tangan jongin ga sewangi ini, haqhaq :v

Gue dibawa entah kemana. Rasa rasanya ke rerumputan gitu- JANGAN JANGAN SAWAH?! Ga mungkin lah-,- lu pikir kampus ini apaan pake sawah segala

Tangan itu menjauh dan gue bisa melihat dunia dengan jelas #halah

Ekampret-.-

Ini mah taman belakang kampus

Gue udah ekspektasi, gue di culik pangeran terus lewatin rawa rawa dan di ajak ke ist-"hun" gue noleh

Dih. Ipan? Ipan gunawan-eh?

"lu ngapain nyulik gue pan?" dia malah nyengir "gapapa"

Jongin dan kawan kawan emang sekumpulan orang ogeb. "lu sama jongin pacaran. Kok bisa?"

"gue juga ga tau" ada batu disitu. Yaudah gue dudukin. Lanjut "kenapa lu tiba tiba nanya gituan?"

Si ipan ngegaruk tengkuk dia dan senyum malu malu. Dasar sok imut. Dia jalan ngedeketin gue. Eh eh apaan dia "gue ga suka lu pacaran sama dia" yaterus?

gue ngeliatin dia dengan tatapan 'lu apaan si'. Dan dia tetep ngeliatin gue. Suasana sok romansa gini duh-.-

atuttt aghiiii

"anjir, beruntung banget si item dapet cowo manis kek elu" pft- gue mau ketawa ah. Tapi jangan. Ntar ipan ngamuk jadi naga. Wkwk

Rasa rasanya dia cuma mau ngomongin ini doang. Cih. Mending gue pergi aja.

GREB

Belum pergi aja tangan gue udah di tahan sama dia. Kan sial bgt.

.

.

.

Ga sial juga sih, dia ganteng soalnya kwkw

"putusin dia" PLUK "AWW! Anju! Siapa yang nemp-jongin?"

Dan gue nge-beo "jongin?"

Dia datengin kita dengan mata yang..entahlah. mungkin dia cemburu. Kan gue pacar dia. Ehm. "eh lu botak!" siapa? Ipan? Dia berambut kok.

"demi nenen kambing! Lu berani beraninya deketin pacar gue?!"

Nenen kambing?-.-

Jongin udah keburu emosi. Dia udah ngangkat tangan dia dan itu kepalan tangannya udah kuat banget. Wanjir. Mau berantem nih?

.

Gara-gara gue?

.

Berasa cha eun sang dah gue /plak

Daaaannn…..

'PLUK'

dih-.-

tangan jongin udah di kepala yipan dan ngejitak doang. Yaelah. Bubar ah bubar. Kirain bakal berantem hebat. Ga seru. Pulang aja gue

My Oh My

"woi sehun!" gue noleh. Chanyeol? "eh elu, kenapa?"

"ahahaha, gapapa" dasar gajelas

Gue lanjutin jalan ke kelas tari gue. Bisa bisa di amuk sama yixing kalo gue terlambat. Tapi…selama ini dia ga pernah marah ke gue sih. Gatau kenapa-.-

Tapi tangan chanyeol nyegat gue

Apaan coba. Napa semua temen jongin suka banget nyegat gue. Berasa di tilang "lu hari ini sibuk ga?"

Mata gue natap dia bingung. Gue emang bingung sih. Dan gue cuma ngegeleng "lucu banget sih lo hun. Beruntung banget si jongin"

"jadi sebenernya lo mau apa?" great. Pasti dia ngajak- "yuk kencan"

Ahahahaha

Sudah kuduga-.-

"gue udah punya jong-"

"iya tau kok"elah caplang satu ini ga bisa gue nyelesain omongan gue bentar kek. Gue kan tadinya mau nerima. Cuma awalannya basa basi dikit/?

"maksud gue, yaudah ayok. Tapi kencannya sebatas temen aja" dia ngangguk antusias dan mukanya…what da hell with ur face, cahyo?! Muka dia kek kesenengan banget gitu.

Au ah

Biarin

Gue ninggalin dia dengan muka bodohnya yang kyknya natep kepergian gue.

CKLEK

Kelas rame kyk biasa. Gue dudukin pantan gue di ujung kelas sambil ngaca kaca ruangan ini. kenapa sama gue? Gue cakep sih, cocok banyak yang suka. Dan yang suka sama gue mana ganteng ganteng pisan. Gakuat gue- "SEHUN!"

Minseok datengin gue dengan ngos ngosan "jong-jongin?" wht?!

Gue panik. Asli

"jongin kenapa?!"

"dia bertengkar sama salah satu anak akutansi" akutansi? Siapa…yifan?!

Njir. Jadi mereka berantem beneran. Bakal seru nih /plak

"jadi dimana mereka?" minseok langsung narik tangan gue ke tkp.

Dan udah rameeee bgt. Bangetnya pake 'z'

'ayo! Yifan!' 'jongin! Kalahin si botak!' dan segala teriakan menggema di telinga gue. Mereka berdua udah berdarah sana sini. Gue pengen nangis

Stop

Bukan waktunya nangis

Lagian kenapa ga ada yg berhentiin-.-

gue natap mereka miris. Pengen berhentiin tapi atut. Tapi yaudah lah. Gue coba maju dan semua pada diem. Senyap-.-

satu tangan gue narik kerah jongin keras banget dan dia noleh ke gue-BUGH

"se-sehun?!"jongin jahadh ama dede T.T

"hun maafin gue, maaf banget"

Sakit banget eommaaa T.T "ehm. Iya gapapa kok"

Hap! Akhirnya gue bisa berdiri. Gue kyknya harus ke uks-"apa apaan ini?" mampus. Dosen gue. Dengan segala ketakutan yang ada di tubuh gue. Gue nunduk. Takut banget gue.

GREB

Jongin peluk pinggang gue. Tapi gue tepis. Ada dosen dia sempet sempetnya-.-

Kita bertiga masuk keruangan dosen 3 ruangan abis ruang latihan tari gue. Jongin di sebelah kiri gue dan yifan di kanan gue. Gue tertunduk tapi mereka…jangan ditanya "ini bukan salah sehun, bu"

"DIAM!"

Busyiang-.- galak amat bu. Cepet tua ntar "sehun, kamu boleh duduk di sebelah saya" dia nunjuk bangku di sebelahnya. Dan gue duduk.

gue angkat kepala gue dan ngeliatin mereka. Btw, gue ngapain suruh duduk-"sehun, coba kamu ceritain kronologi kejadiaanya"

ludah gue ketelen gitu aja. Gue mulai cerita dengan apa yang gue tau. Dengan bumbu kebohongan dikit. Dan ternyata dosen gue barusan itu tantenya jongin. Pantes.

Kita di bolehin keluar ruangan. Gue buru buru ngehindari mereka. Gue gasuka.

Dan pas banget ada yixing "xing!" dia ngedeket

"gue laper" dengan dua kata itu ntah kenapa muka yixing langsung cerah. Ni anak seneng gue kelaperan?-.- dasar upil unta

Dia natep kebelakang gue. Gue rasa di ngeliatin jongin sama yifan. Au ah. Males gue berurusan sama mereka dua. Dia langsung narik gue ke kantin

.

.

.

Hari ini gue pulang cepet. Jongin masih ada kelas tambahan sama yixing. Huft..

Oiya, gue kan ada janji sama chanyeol

Tapi dia diman-"dor!"

"apaan?-.-" ucap gue datar. Chanyeol mukanya langsung sok sedih gitu. Huek. "seharusnya lu terkejut"

"wahh kuterkejut!" ucap gue dengan mimik sok di kejut kejutin. "yaudah ayo"

Apanya?

"kencannya sehun sayang…" dih. Dia tau isi pikiran gue. Serem

Dia ngedeketin salah satu mobil di parkiran, jangan bilang kalo itu-

"ayo naik"-mobil dia

Yaudahlah, emang dasarnya temen jongin tajir semua dan suka semua sama gue, ya gue bisa apa. Cakep sih gue. "kita mau kemana?"

Gue natap dia heran "kok nanya gue?"

Dan dia Cuma bales dengan senyuman. Gue natep ke jalan. Ingetan tentang jongin pukul gue tadi bikin gue nyesek ga jelas. Ga sengaja sih, tapi atit aned T.T

.

.

.

Gue ngebungkuk dan chanyeol langsung cauw pulang kerumahnya. Cape banget hari ini huft. Di rumah masih aja sepi. Mungkin mama masih pergi. Gue cuci kaki, minum, terus tiduran. Hp gue dari tadi ga getar. Ga bunyi. Ga-loh kok mati?

Sial-_-

Batrenya abis

Pantesan

Sementara hp gue ke cas. Gue ngeliatin kalung yang tadi chanyeol kasih. Gue bukan ga peka. Gue tau yipan, chanyeol, sama yixing suka sama gue. Tapi gue udah jatuh ke jongin

.

MY OH MY

.

KRING KRING

PLUK

BRAK

"aww" hueee sakit.

Ugh..gue ada dimana? Oh. Dikamar.

Jam berapa-buset! Jam 10? Mati gue. Kan ada kelas. Buru buru gue ke bangun dan ke kamar mandi

"pagi mom" mama gue senyum tapi langsung bingung. Au ah. Bodo

Tapi wait

Kampret

Ini libur-_-

Gue balik lagi ke kamar dan kembali tidur "sehuuun!"

Argh! "apa sih ma?"

"temen kamu tuh dateng" siapa ah-.- kesel

Gue liat celana piyama gue tergeletak gitu aja di lantai. Au ah bodo. Pake boxer aja.

Duh leher gue gatel.

Eh? Mana orangnya? Gue udah di ruang tamu dan ga ada siapa siapa-.- "sehun" gue liat ke belakang

ANJ-ongin?

Mata dia turun ke..woi paha gue ngapain lu tatap gitu?-_-

Lagian kenapa gue Cuma pake boxer doang si ah. Napsu kan dia. Btw, dianya aja mesum "hun, lu nyambut gue sexy banget gini"

Apaansi. Jijik

"gue mau mandi dulu"

"ga usah" dia narik gue ke pelukan dia. Pagi pagi udah di peluk pacar. Rasanya… yang pasti jomblo ga akan tau rasanya gimana

"gue minta maaf" bisik dia.

Gue diem

Bukan.

Bukan karna jongin ganteng hari ini

Bukan karna tangan jongin lagi ada di bokong gue

Bukan karna nafas dia wangi

Tapi…

Emak gue liatin

Dan gue tau

.

.

.

.

.

.bahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Okeeeeyyy

Jadi gini. Awalannya binomi udah bilang ini ga sesuai EYD. So. Kalo ga suka ga usah di baca. Tenang itu hak kalian mau baca apa engga. Review mah wajib/? Wkwk

Review lagi nde :')


	3. Chapter 3

MY OH MY

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Wu YIfan

Park Chanyeol

Zhang Yixing

Huang zitao

Delele

Sehun yang baru aja memasuki dunia perkuliahan harus menghadapi 4L versi nyata. Bagaimana dia harus membagi hatinya pada mereka. Bahasa ga sesuai EYD! Kaihun. Krishun. Chanhun. LayHun. TaoHun. Allxsehun.

 **WARNING! KAIHUN FOCUS!**

Jam 4 nanti gue udah ada kelas lagi. Semua orang udah ngumpul di ruang latihan. Perlahan gue letakin tas gue di pojok ruangan

Jongin mana?

Pacar gue.

Bojoku.

Mana dia?

Kejadian kemarin….

Gue di marahin mamah gue abis abisan. Dia bukan ngelarang gue pacaran sama jongin, dia cuma heran kenapa gue punya pacar semesum jongin

Tapi gue suka kok

.

.

.

.

Karena gue sama mesumnya :v

Kemarin kita ga kemana mana. Kita habisin waktu di kamar gue, saling peluk pelukan terus cerita cerita ga jelas. Gue suka.

Masih banyak lagi yang men-"hun"

"apaan"

Salah satu temen jongin, ipan. Dia duduk kesebelah gue. "gue nyapa doang. Ganggu?" gue ngangguk

"njir, bohong dikit kek. Ehm.." dia diem lagi "hari ini lu-"

"hari ini gue ada janji sama jongin" potong gue. Gue jahat ya?Gue cuma ga mau ngasih harapan palsu. berarti gue baik.

"beneran ga bisa hun?" gue ngangguk

Muka dia langsung berubah gelap- tapi ga segelap jongin. Gue bisa denger helaan nafas dia. Kasian juga sih. Yaudah, kali ini aja

"jam 8, di café mongji. Jangan telat" kata gue sambil ngecek hp. Takut jongin ada sms gue.

Bentar..

.

.

Kok diem?

Gue ngelirik yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

Njir muka dia minta di tabok—

"gue pernah denger ada kasus cowo tinggi, muka blasteran, dulu tinggal di kanada. Dia nunjukin muka mesum ke pacar orang, besoknya di tabrak truk" suara jongin ngagetin gue. jongin dateng dan langsung narik tangan gue sampe gue berdiri

Muka jongin kek jutek amat ke yifan. Oh no…

Apa mereka bertengkar?

"lu ga lagi bertengkar sama dia kan?" gue ninjuk kris pake dagu. Si jongin menggeleng semangat.

Baguslah…

Gue liat yifan ikutan berdiri, dia ngewink ke gue dan ninggalin kita berdua

Tangan jongin udah ngepal sampe memerah

Diem diem gue senyum, kecemburuan pacar emang lucu

.

.

.

.

.

Mata gue ga bisa jauh jauh dari wajah mama gue. Dari tadi dia natap gue mulu. Kenapa sih?-.-

Suasana awkward.

Tatapan mamah gue masih mengintimidasi gue.

"apasih mah?"

"apanya?" dia nunjukin tatapan polosnya

GZZZZ

"mamah seneng kamu dapet pacar"

Gue sweatdrop

MENTANG MENTANG GUE JOMBLO 3THN TRUS PAS GUE PUNYA PACAR REAKSINYA HARUS TERHARU, GITU?

"mamah punya rekomendasi baju yg bagus untuk kencan kamu malem ini"

"hun ga pergi sama pacar, mah" ditangan mamah gue udah ada pakaian berlipat warna hitam….motif bunga? What the-

"itu…untuk hun?" kepala dia ngangguk. Dengan cepat dia pindah ke belakang gue dan rentangin bajunya. Gue rasa dia nyocok nyocokin ukuran bajunya ke badan gue

Gue penasaran.

Gue helain nafas dan balik bad-WHAT DEPUK?! "MAH!"

"iya sayang?" gue masih nganga "ini baju mamah waktu muda dulu. Cantik kan? Cocok sama kamu"

GUYS.

ITU GAUN LOH

LU PIKIR AJA DAH

WALAUPUN POSISI GUE DI BAWAH

BADAN GUE, NIH LIAT NIH-

DADA BIDANG, KAKI BERBULU

Ehm.. berbulu kok. Walaupun semalem gue cukur

"mah…hun cowo mah"

"yaterus?"

YATERUS SEGALA, AH ELAH

"masa iya hun pake baju model begituan. Ga lucuuuu"

.

.

.

"pft-"

"diem lu, njir"

Muka gue sama sekali ga bersahabat. Bodo amat

"tapi lu cantik kok pake gaun itu" tiba tiba yifan diem pas gue ngelirik tajem dia. Ini semua karna mamah

Gaun ini…

High heels ini…

Wig ini….

"lu cantik-"

"DIEM KEK LU!" yifan ngangguk dan angkat tangan

Beberapa lama, mobil berhenti di salah satu restoran.

Astaga…jantung gue mau copot. MALUUU SANGADDHHH T.T

Badan gue lemes banget, sumpah

"ayo turun"

Turun ndasmu

.

.

.

.

Tapi akhirnya gue turun dari mobil juga.

Gue berusaha jalan dengan anggunnya. Sial. Mana ada cewe setinggi ini. gue terlalu tinggi untuk jadi cewe "fan..gue takut"

"tenang, ada gue kok" tangan yifan ngelus pelan tangan gue. Dia senyum lembut ke gue dan langsung milih meja

Pas duduk, gue langsung tutup muka gue pake tangan. Pipi gue udah panas. Gue ngerasain ada tangan yang nyingkirin tangan gue. Tangan yifan

"apa lagi?" suara gue udah nunjukin gue lemes banget

"lu cantik kok. Ten-"

"wu yifan bin wu kafan. Kalo yang lu hadapi itu cewe. Mungkin kata kata lu barusan itu jimat mujarab. Tapi…"

"iya ga usah lu jelasin"

"TERUS NGAPAIN LU BILANGIN GUE CANTIK MULU" nafas gue udah ga beraturan. Astaga hun…tahan emosi.

"ya lu emang cantik. Gue harus bilang apa lagi?" ya ampun, sabarhun….

Orang kek dia makin di lawan, makin jadi emang.

Kita udah pesan makanan dan semua makanan datang dengan cepat. Wih… serius. Itu makanan keliatan enak semua. Muka gue udah kyk ada sinar sinarnya gitu liat makanannya

SRAKK

SREKK

GLUP

AHHH/?

"hun nyante dong lu makannya. Ah elah.." yifan ngetawain cara makan gue. Sialan

"muompwung gwratiss" gue berusaha ngomong walaupun mulut gue penuh dengan makanan.

Rata-rata pengunjung ngeliatin gue sama yifan. Kadang gue denger bisikan 'beruntung bgt tuh cewe. Walaupun makannya berantakan tapi cowonya malah suka' hihihi semua kelakuan gue kan lucuu

Bentar, bentar…

Itu…

BOJOKU?!

"uhuk!"

"hun! Lo gapapa sayang?"

Sialan nih bule. Masih aja manggil sayang.

Gue berusaha nutupin muka gue. Tapi sialnya jongin malah dateng

"woi kris"

Njir…item sialan. Kenapa lu harus dateng si ah

"eh siapa tuh? Pacar lu?"

"eh iya nih" BULE SYALANDDDD

Gue masih dalam mode nutupin sebagian muka gue biar ga ketauan.

"ma-maaf, saya ke toilet dulu" yifan nahan ketawa dia pas gue keluarin suara cewe cewe manja.

LU TUNGGU AJA PEMBALASAN GUE, PAN!

.

.

.

.

.

.

PUAHH!

"sialan sialan sialan sialaaaannnnn. Kenapa harus ada jongin!"gue kembali cuci muka gue. Bodo amat mau berantakan kek, ancur kek, gue tetep ganteng kok

"sayang…"

Njir…

Suasana mengerikan apa ini?

"sehunie sayang…"

Gue terlalu takut untuk balik badan ataupun natap ke kaca. Tapi ga boleh! Gue harus berani!

EOMMA T.T

Perlahan gue angkat kepala gue dan secara kaku natap ke kaca …

"DUGONG IJO?!"

PLAK

"njas sialan lu jong, sakit nih pala gue ah"

"abisnya lu seenaknya notis dugong pake muka gue-.-"

"iya maap maap" bibir gue makin ngerucut kedepan. Seharusnya sekarang gue lagi menikmati makanan gratis dari yifan. Malah kejebak sama jongin sia-WHT?! JONGIN?!

Secara spontan mata gue langsung natap jongin kaget. Dianya malah smirk-.- kan sialan

"lu cantik banget hun"

"udah bosen gue dengernya" Dia malah ketawa.

Dih.

Ga waras.

"cie yang udah biasa di bilang cantik"

-_- gzzzz

.

.

.

.

.

.

"gimana kencannya? Bawa pacar kamu kesini gih. Kamu di ajak kemana aja?"

"MOM PLEASE!"

Astaga..gue bentak mama gue.

"halah gaya kamu manggil mom. Biasa juga mamake"

SYALAND-_-

"mah…sehun cape banget iniiiii~ lagian tadi hun ga sama pacar hun kok. Pacar hun kan udah pernah hun bawa ke rumah. Itu yifan, temennya jongin"

"astaga! Kamu selingkuh?"

MOM.

PLEASE.

"au ah. Bodo"

gue langsung cabut ke kamar. Gue ketiduran dan lupa ngelepasin gaun mamah dari badan gue.

.

.

.

.

Kelas masih sepi.

Udah gue duga. Gue kembali cek arloji MAHAL gue. Udah jam 10. Tapi kok murid belum pada dateng? Hh…

CKITT

Oh..jongin…

JONGIN?!

"hai hun. Baru dateng?"

"kampret. Lu ga liat gue duluan disini. Seharusnya pertanyaan itu untuk elu" dianya malah ketawa-.-

Dia duduk di kursi sebelah gue. Dan langsung tidur-_-

"jong, kok hari ini kelas kosong banget?"

"jadwal kita di pindahin jadi besok" suara dia pelan, tapi gue masih bisa denger. Bentar…DIPINDAHIN?

"JADI KITA GA ADA KELAS HARI INI?! YEAY!"

"engga hun, nanti ada kelas lagi jam 2" kampret. Padahal udah keburu seneng.

Males ngeliatin jongin tidur. Dia ganteng sih. Tapi ga kerjaan banget ngeliatin orang tidur. Gue berdiri dan kedepan kelas. Tangan gue ambil spidol di kantong jaket yang gue pake dan mulai coret coret

GREP

Ini mah ulah jongin. Gue lanjut corat coret papan tulis

"enak banget peluk elu kyk gini hun. Lu itu anget" dia bergumam ga jelas di leher gue

IHH GELIII~

"sana gih. Lanjutin tidur. Gue jadi elu enakan lanjutin tidur daripada ga ada kerjaan kyk gini"

Spontan gue langsung ngelepasin tangan jongin dari pinggang gue dan pergi dari situ. Gue laper. Mau kekantin.

Sebelumnya gue sms jongin, bilang kalo gue mau ke kantin. Gue udah keburu males balik kekelas.

"IBUUUUUU"

"pelan aja suaranya, hun. Mie goreng pake telur ceplok kyk biasa?"

"yep." Gue langsung duduk nunggu makanan gue.

Kantin lebih sepi dari biasanya. Gue baru tau kalo hari ini ada rapat besar besaran. Ngelibatin semua dosen. Gue tau dari line yang di kirim lay tadi

"hai"

Gue noleh. Ada cewe cantik. Mukanya 11 12 kyk selena gomes. Itu loh mantan justin bieber. Gue Cuma ngangguk dan bales dengan senyuman

"sendirian aja?"

Basi basi banget. Gue ngangguk

Ga beberapa lama mie goreng gue nyampe

"eung…aku temenin ya?" dih. Aku-kamu.

Di liat liat. Cewe ini busungin dadanya ke gue. Aroma badan dia mabukin sih. Wangi banget emang. Rambutnya gelombang panjang gitu.

"boleh kan..?" dia nanya lagi. Dadanya makin di busungin. Sengaja dia turunin kaos yang dia pake. Mungkin dia berharap kalo kedua buah dadanya keluar.

DIH-_-

Toket kecil aja di pamerin.

"gue . ga . butuh . di . temenin . elu?" kata gue lantang dan ikutan busungin dada

Dia kira, dia aja yang bisa pamer dada kecil? Cih-_-

"pft- lu ngapain hun? Adu buah dada?" jongin?

Njir.

Gue buru buru duduk dengan normal. Sementara cewe tadi makin busungin dadanya pas jongin dateng. Sialan nih cabe

Please-.-

"aku temenin boleh?" jongin duduk di sebelah cewe itu. dan jongin juga Cuma bales pake senyuman

BHHAHAHAHAHA!

MAM TO THE PUS

EMANG ENAK DI KACANGIN?

KIKIKIKI

"boleh"

NE?

Sialan. Gue buru buru pergi dari situ. Oiya, ga lupa bawa mie goreng tadi.

Kaki gue melangkah ke arah taman deket fakultas si yifan. Gue berharap yifan muncul dan mau nemenin gue makan mie goreng yang….entahlah. udah dingin mungkin

Dan juga biar jongin item sialan kampret itu cemburu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampe pulang dari kampus gue sama sekali ga liat jongin. Mungkin dia udah main kuda kudan bareng tuh cabe. Dasar.

Kalo emang bener jongin ngabisin waktu sama tuh cabe. Besok gue bakal beli gas elpiji 3kg terus gue isi ke buah dada tuh cewe biar pas orang megang tiba tiba kempes kyk balon

Gue psikopat?

Bodo amat.

I'M CUTE BUT PSYCHO

YEAH!

DJ! PUT IT BACK ON!

"sehun pulang!"

Akhirnya gue sampe rumah juga. Setelah ngomel ngomel sepanjang jalan. Akhirnya nyampe juga

Kok sepi?

"mamah!"

Kayaknya dia pergi lagi deh. Huft-

Tenang aja. Mama gue ga kerja kok. Biasanya dia pergi karena ada arisan atau yah kumpul bareng temen dia doang

Uang yang kita dapat itu dari mantan suami dia

Baik banget dah bokap gue

"sehunie?"

Anjay.

Ini masih jam 7 malem kok. Kenapa hantu udah pada berkeliaran?

"hunie?"

EOMMA!

"HUN!"

"AAAAAAA!"

KLIK

Lampu nyala

Gue buka mata gue

Dan itu jongin-_-

"udah dua kali lu takut sama gue. Semengerikan apa suara gue?"

Bodo amat. Gue langsung ke kamar aja. Males ngadepin jongin. Dia udah berubah. Dia sekarang lebih suka dada kecil daripada dada rata /eh?

"hun. Lo kenapa si ah"

"tau dah"

Intinya gue ngambek! Ga mau liat muka jongin,

TAP

TAP

TAP

"ngapain ngikutin gue?" gue sama sekali belum balikin badan gue. Bodo amat.

"lu kenapa si hun?"

"kenapa apanya? Gue mau tidur" buru buru gue masuk kamar dan rebahin badan gue di tempat tidur. Gue sempet liat jongin ada di deket pintu kamar. Muka gue udah ketutup sama selimut

Gue ga denger apapun lagi. Suasana sepi. Cuma ada bunyi detak jarum jam. Apa jongin berdiri di situ doang?

GREP

Fck

Tangan jongin udah peluk gue erat. Padahal gue sama sekali ga denger pergerakan jongin. Seengaknya bunyi tapak kakinya kedengeran. Tapi entah kenapa tiba tiba udah peluk gue dari belakang

"jangan marah" suara dia gelitikin area leher gue

"gue ga marah kok"

"gue tau, lu marah karna gue deketin cewe tadi kan?"

"paansi"

Pipi gue merona pas tau kalo gue cemburu. Gue terlalu sibuk senyum senyum sendiri sampe ga tau kalo tangan jongin udah di peurt gue

Gue mau protes tapi jongin keburu lahap leher gue (duh ade ade, kamu skip aja yah bagian ini)

"nnhh~" njir suara mengerikan apa itu?

Gue sedikit lirik jongin lagi smirk sambil ciumin leher gue. Padahal lagi marahan, tapi dia malah sempet sempetnya grepe grepe gue. Dasar hormon remaja

Tangan dia semakin main kemana mana. Ke dada, ke punggung dan satu lagi, ke-ehem-selangkangan gue.

.

.

.

.

Apa ini saatnya gue harus pacaran ala american style?

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Duh ennnddd maap/?  
sebenernya itu karna ga tau harus gimana lanjutinnya. Etapi kalo ada ide ya tetep di lanjutin.

Belakangan ini emang udah kurang semangat nulis ff kaihun. Semenjak jongin di konfirmasi pacaran sama cewe berdada kecil #iniganyindirmembergirlbandyangitulohya/?

Bhay~


End file.
